


Припять утопает в розах

by Vonyuchyy_padyk



Series: Припятские рассказы [1]
Category: Chernobyl (TV 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Non-Linear Narrative, Out of Character, Post-Canon, Stalkers subculture, Zombie Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:49:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25487275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vonyuchyy_padyk/pseuds/Vonyuchyy_padyk
Summary: Первая часть из цикла рассказиков про похождения зомби-Дятлова в Припяти и её окрестностях.
Series: Припятские рассказы [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1846303





	Припять утопает в розах

**Author's Note:**

> Повествование ведется не в хронологическом порядке, события происходят в разное время в промежуток от 1990-х до 2010-х

...Он снится мне каждую ночь. Я вижу его таким, каким запомнил когда-то – в пиджаке, с сигаретой в зубах, с тёмными длинными волосами. Это обычный, кажется, день, спокойный, тёплый и солнечный. Стоит на крыше станции и спокойно курит, я иду к нему, зову, и он поворачивается ко мне, приветливо улыбаясь. Идти ещё далеко, но я вижу – что-то не так. Он роняет сигарету и отворачивается, глядя на дым, чёрный, как уголь, дым, крупными клубами плывущий за ним. Я быстрее бегу к нему, тянусь изо всех сил, не успеваю. _"Прости"_ , – он говорит тихо, – _"Я сделал всё, что смог. Никто не виноват"_. А потом нас обоих кутает этот дым, и я просыпаюсь, будто меня кто-то душит, и плачу, бывает. Жаль, что мы не увиделись снова после случившегося. Я скучал, а потом было поздно...

*******

"Чернобыльская зона известна своими мифами и загадками! Что ещё хранит в себе этот мёртвый город, в котором застыло время, и дух страны советов до сих пор бродит по заросшим улицам? Сегодня вы узнаете о самой страшной вещи в Припяти! Это не фэйк, не постановка, это реальное явление, которое наблюдают здесь со времён аварии! Долгое время его пыталось скрыть местное управление, но, с приходом сталкеров и туристов, скрывать это стало попросту невозможно".

Машина остановилась на главной площади у отеля "Полесье", и небольшая группа людей двинулась в сторону нужного места. Они постоянно оглядывались, боясь случайно столкнуться с местной "аномалией", о которой все знают, но все молчат.

"Т-с-с, стой", – шикнула девушка, останавливая мужчину с камерой, – "Снимаешь?" – тот кивнул, – "Круто! Кхе-м, итак, дорогие зрители, сейчас мы с вами можем наблюдать активность необычного существа, живущего здесь, в городе Припять". По одной из запущенных дорожек, которая раньше была тротуаром, медленно шагал человек. Хотя, на человека он уже мало походил, скорее на зомби, так его, кстати, и прозвали местные сталкеры – Зомби Дятлов – а что, название достаточно точно описывает объект, сразу понятно, что к чему. "Это бывший работник Чернобыльской атомной электростанции – Анатолий Степанович Дятлов", – девушка говорила тихо, чтобы тот самый зомби не напал на них, – "К сожалению, мы не можем подойти ближе, так как он может представлять угрозу. Но отсюда вполне хорошо можно разглядеть его внешность, и он действительно похож на Анатолия Степановича со старых фотографий". Анатолий Степанович продолжал спокойно идти туда, ну, куда ему там нужно было. Он совершенно не обращал внимания на окружающий мир, думая о своём. Наверное. Если мертвецы вообще могут думать. "Сталкеры рассказывают, что Дятлов бесцельно слоняется по городу днём, а ночью возвращается в свою квартиру. Но бывает, что и ночью с ним можно столкнуться на улице, и если такое случилось, то стоит немедленно уйти, ведь Анатолий Степанович не любит, когда посторонние вторгаются в его город". Мертвец скрылся за густыми деревьями, оставив журналистов прислушиваться к шороху и хрусту веточек под его ногами. "Сейчас мы попробуем проследить за ним".

Девушка вышла из укрытия и осторожно пошла следом. Конечно, Дятлов давно понял, что за ним следят, и теперь мужчина планировал проучить глупых людишек. Он подпустит их поближе и напугает до смерти. " **Ну, давайте... Подходите... Снимайте... Караси наглые...** " – слышалось тихое хриплое ворчание. "Я слышала от некоторых работников станции, что иногда он... Он... Остановился. Артём, стой. Ты слышишь? Он что-то говорит?".

Анатолий остановился, немного постоял, а потом резко повернулся лицом к журналистам. Увидев исхудалое побледневшее лицо с впалыми глазами и щеками, и услышав адский хрип и скрип прогнивших голосовых связок, парень и девушка, крича от страха, покинули улицу. Дятлов успокоился, опустил руки и продолжил свой путь. Как он всегда говорил, будучи ещё живым – прогулка очищает мысли и помогает расслабиться. Вот и гуляет он по привычке до сих пор.

*******

"Всем привет! Это канал Припять лайф, с вами Игорь Зонов. Сегодня мы с моими товарищами установим несколько камер видеонаблюдения у подъезда дома номер семь, чтобы понаблюдать за местным "жителем" – бывшим заместителем главного инженера Анатолием Степановичем Дятловым. Когда-то он жил в этом доме, в тридцать девятой квартире. Но в тысяча девятьсот восемьдесят шестом году умер через несколько дней после аварии от сильной лучевой болезни. Вернее, не совсем умер. В настоящее время он обитает здесь же, в Припяти, в своём старом доме, правда, теперь человеком его с трудом можно назвать".

На записи видно, как один из сталкеров устанавливает камеру на штативе, а второй крепит устройство поменьше на дереве. Ведущий ещё раз осмотрел прибор ночного видения, прикреплённый над подъездной дверью, показывая его зрителям. "Всё должно быть готово, камеры установлены. Когда Анатолий Степанович вернётся сюда, мы непременно это увидим- _*хрусть*_ А? Слышал! Пошли уже отсюда, вдруг это он!".

На Припять опустилась ночь, сталкеры разбежались по квартирам, персонал станции сменился, огни на стройплощадке "Арки" зажглись, как и звёзды на безоблачном чёрном небе. Нечто, громко шурша и ворча, пробиралось через кусты. Конечно, это был Дятлов, никто не отважится ходить по ночным улицам, зная, что он тоже здесь. Мертвец подошёл к своему подъезду и сразу почувствовал неладное – камера. Такую он раньше видел только у туристов, новая какая-то, навороченная. Он подошёл к штативу и чуть ли не носом ткнулся в объектив. Что они его снимают, как в "Мире животных"? Думают, что раз умер, то мозгов совсем не осталось, и камеру не заметит? Он им не зверь какой-нибудь, а инженер, пусть и в прошлом. " **Что живые... Забыли... в мёртвом городе?..** " – хрипел Анатолий. Он ткнул камеру пальцем, она пошатнулась, ткнул ещё раз, снова качнулась, утопая ножками в траве и корнях. Тогда он, как смог, криво замахнулся и долбанул по ней так, что вся конструкция полетела на землю. Нечего тут шастать, знай наших! Дятлов пошёл домой, по дороге заглядывая в камеру, висящую вне зоны досягаемости – над дверным проёмом. Заглянул злобно, сверкая в темноте серыми глазами.

Днём парни пришли за камерами и были сильно удивлены результатом. "Это он камеру поломал? Лютый какой. Блин, стекло разбилось, а так, вроде, всё нормально". Сталкеры возились с вещами, когда из подъезда послышалось недовольное рычание. После этого, так сказать, пинка для ускорения, они ушли очень и очень быстро.

*******

Мародёры в Припяти – большая проблема. Эти люди уничтожают последние остатки былой красоты, ничто здесь не является для них святым. Ужасно, но на всех управу не найти, к сожалению. Правда, кое-кто смог.

– Во! В этом доме ещё никто не был! Там куча всего должна быть, ща повеселимся!

Молодые люди, непонятно как проникшие в зону, весьма опрометчиво сбили самодельный знак, предупреждающий о наличии здесь живого мертвеца, мол, какой бред. Они прошли через заросшую клумбу, и зашли в подъезд, ни о чём таком не подозревая. Тем более не подозревая о том, что хозяин одной из квартир будет очень не рад приходу гостей, когда вернётся с прогулки. Опытные сталкеры не позавидовали бы их дальнейшей судьбе.

Пройдясь по нескольким квартирам, они не нашли ничего решительно для себя интересного (но стены в одной из них расписали), после чего решили подняться этажом выше, быть может там будут квартирки получше. И они были правы. Квартира тридцать девять встретила их довольно уютной обстановкой, по меркам города-призрака, конечно. Здесь была и сохранившаяся мебель, и какие-то вещи, и даже стёкла нигде не побитые – самое то для сталкерской хаты. Один парень плюхнулся на диван, по краям которого из швов торчали лохмотья набивки, в воздух поднялась пыль. Другой пошёл на кухню, где обстановка тоже была очень приятной, стал исследовать оставшиеся шкафчики.

– Хорошо тут, – послышалось из комнаты.

– Ага-а. Слуш, интересно, а чья это хата была?

– Да кто его знает! Какая разница? Теперь наша будет! – голос был весёлым.

– Ну, а чего она, по-твоему, такая хорошая тогда? Неспроста это.

– Забей, Санёк!

Названный Санёк пожал плечами и продолжил своё дело. В это время в подъезде послышались шаги, кто-то очень громко топал по лестнице, как будто от злости специально ботал ногами. Оба парня напряглись: полиция, другие сталкеры? Парень спрятался за развороченную газовую плиту, другой, видимо, вышел из комнаты проверить. Тут же послышался крик и рычание. Саня выхватил охотничий нож и выбежал в коридор, увиденным был шокирован так, что волосы встали дыбом. В руку его товарища зубами вцепилась бешеная тварь, то бишь Дятлов. Вцепился он очень яростно (ведь позарились не просто на его город, а на его квартиру), да так, что вместе с курткой прокусил и кожу.

– Ударь его! Быстрее!

Быть битым, тем более ножом, Анатолий не хотел, поэтому парня отпустил, но взял за шкирку и вытолкнул из квартиры. Саня смотрел на это, стоя на месте, как вкопанный. Дятлов выпрямился, издал протяжный рычащий звук, указал на выход. С его губы стекала небольшая капля крови. Молодой человек убрал нож, сделал жест, в духе: "Понял, принял, ухожу". Сталкеры выбежали из проклятого дома и побежали прочь, больше они сюда не вернутся. Анатолий Степанович вышел их "проводить", постоял немного, вернулся и стал проверять сохранность своей обитель. Его квартира была в порядке, а вот соседям снизу повезло меньше. Он пришёл туда и уставился на граффити на стене. Поднял руку, прижался ею к облупившейся краске, стал царапать ногтями, еле слышно подвывая.

Знак потом вернули на место, особо ответственные сталкеры прикрепили к нему дополнительное предупреждение, суть которого состояла в "Не лезь – убьёт!". Квартиру Анатолия Степановича тревожить больше не решались.

*******

Молодой человек в белом халате, штанах и шапочке сломя голову бежит по коридору, ему нужно сообщить важную информацию коллегам.

– Дятлов! Дятлов! – кричит он, и из кабинетов показываются головы работников станции. Кто-то заинтересован, кому-то не по себе, а новички пребывают в недоумении. Ох, им многое предстоит узнать сегодня, возможно, некоторые из них покинут станцию после этого, не каждый способен работать в таких необычных условиях. – Дятлов! Дятлов идёт! Откройте дверь ему! Быстрее, а то опять орать будет!

Начальник смены, взяв с собой пару человек, пошёл открывать гермодверь, ведущую на БЩУ четвёртого энергоблока. Лучше сделать это как можно быстрее, пока Дятлов не вошёл в здание – встречаться с ним лично не самое приятное дело. Укусит ещё. Оставив вход открытым, все поспешили спрятаться от взгляда тусклых глаз бывшего инженера. На блоке воцарилась давящая тишина. Люди знающие особо не волновались, Анатолию Степановичу многого не надо и работников он просто так трогать не будет, кто его знает, может, принимает за своих. Новенький, парень, пришедший сюда чуть меньше месяца назад, высунулся в приоткрытую дверь, стал вглядываться и вслушиваться во всё, что происходило в коридоре.

– Что, интересно? – он кивнул. – Да, такое чудо чудесное, кому расскажешь, не поверят. Дятлов собственной персоной, это ж надо такому случиться. Чего он там, идёт, нет?

Пока необычного визитёра видно не было. Через пару минут где-то далеко послышалось шарканье, ворчание, обрывки фраз. Шум приближался. Коленки парня предательски задрожали, вот-вот мертвец покажется из-за стены. И, наконец, вот он: поредевшие грязно-белые волосы, криво надетый поверх обычной одежды ободранный халат. Бывший зам главного инженера плёлся строго в сторону БЩУ по своему обычному, хорошо знакомому маршруту, въевшемуся в разум за многие годы, проведённые здесь. Казалось, никто не может встать у него на пути и остановить, а если попытается, то тут же будет растерзан руками живого мертвеца. Молодой человек заворожённо смотрел на него, как он остановился, как повернул голову в его сторону. По угрожающему, но в тоже время спокойному взгляду он понял сразу – лучше спрятаться, как все остальные. Парень тихо закрыл дверь.

– Там он? – кивнул. – Видал?

– Да. Страшно. А зачем он тут? Почему вы его пускаете?

– Ну, смотри, если мы его не пустим, то он будет стоять на улице и орать, пугать рабочих, может, кого покусает. А так, да ходит и пусть себе ходит, есть, пить не просит, хах. Он на четвёртый блок всё время гоняет, всегда в одно и то же время, как по расписанию. Все привыкли уж.

Начальник смены спокойно отпил чай из своей кружки, как будто и нет на станции никакого зомби, и вообще это вовсе не его дело. Парень сел с ним рядом и посмотрел на календарь – 26 апреля, суббота.

*******

В полутьме обычно наглухо закрытого помещения кто-то нажимал на нерабочие кнопки, тыкал пальцами даже туда, где кнопок давно не было, где выпали. Над панелью управления согнулся бормочущий Дятлов, звуки его движений и слов носились эхом по комнате. " **Повышайте... Мощность...** " – тихо рычал он. – " **Топтунов... Топтунов!** " – инженер крикнул искажённым голосом имя одного из операторов и подбежал к тому месту, на котором когда-то стоял, крича на паренька. " **Топтунов!.. Отойди от... Пульта!** " – мужчина слабо махнул рукой. – " **Акимов... Акимов!.. Ррр...** ". Он порычал немного, успокоился, постоял, потом затрясся, как бесноватый, снова притих. Так несколько раз. Обошёл кругом помещение и вернулся к пульту. Из года в год Дятлов приходит сюда, чтобы повторить всё, что было сделано тогда, заодно и станцию навещает в день её смерти, в день своего "нового рождения". Здесь ему есть, с кем пообщаться. Ходемчук, обычно, ошивается где-то неподалёку, правда, его призрачный шёпот трудно разобрать. Ещё пару человек можно встретить у станции, но они молчаливые и блёклые. Лучше всех слышно саму станцию, она сейчас спит, и Дятлов надеется, что не проснётся, ведь один её сонный ропот уже звучит устрашающе.

– Пошли обратно, это опасно! Мне сказали, он кусается! – слышались голоса из коридора. Два оператора решили посмотреть на легендарную аномалию Припяти поближе. Один схватил другого за плечо, оттаскивая назад. – Ты дурак или как?

– Да не волнуйся ты, что он сделает? Боишься, что тебя укусит, и тоже в зомби превратишься? – он посмеялся. – Давай, смело вперёд, това-

Он осёкся – Дятлов неспешно выполз с БЩУ, одарив работников суровым взглядом. Те дёрнулись, сделали пару шагов назад, за пару мгновений отошли к повороту и спрятались там, давая Дятлову спокойно уйти. Мертвец их не тронул, порычал на них это да, но без происшествий на этот раз. Анатолий возвращался в город, тенью расплываясь в густом тумане.

*******

К отелю "Полесье" подъехал микроавтобус – туристы, их Дятлов не любил, пожалуй, сильнее всех остальных посетителей. На глаза им показываться он тоже совершенно не хотел, но следить считал нужным, поэтому бродил по кустам, наблюдая за людьми из разных стран, решившими навестить город-призрак. Экскурсовод показывал им здание отеля, что-то рассказывал, потом группа пошла по одной из улиц – Дятлов за ними. Они шли к стадиону, там было сложно спрятаться. Пока народ ходил по самому стадиону, Анатолий стоял под трибуной, выглядывая из-за угла. Летом экскурсии проводились очень часто, но бывший инженер не уставал обходить одни и те же маршруты, он их любил. Вдруг кто-то вскрикнул, заметили всё-таки Анатолия. Сопровождающий, который, вероятно, был наслышан о нём, держал руку наготове, чтобы при угрозе выхватить пистолет из кобуры на поясе. Дятлов нахмурился, но стоял совершенно спокойно. Поняв, что им ничего не угрожает, туристы двинулись дальше, и Дятлов хвостиком позади. Наконец появилась хорошая фотография Припятской аномалии, которую местная администрация вежливо попросила не распространять.

*******

Видео начинается с того, что камера сильно трясётся, на фоне слышно сбитое дыхание оператора и разъяренное шипение. Ещё одна неудачная ходка сталкера в дом Анатолия Степановича заканчивается бегством, а он всего лишь замазывал граффити, которые какой-то умник нарисовал в квартире. Прятаться было объективно негде, разве что на дерево залезть. А что, вполне рабочая идея. Так и пришлось мужчине карабкаться на первую подвернувшуюся берёзу. "В-всем привет _*рычание*_ , с вами Игорь Зонов, как видите, запланированная мною вещь не совсем удалась _*рычание вперемежку с шипением*_. Пришлось оставить краску и инструменты в квартире. А теперь _*шорох и тихий хриплый голос*_ , а теперь я вынужден прятаться здесь, а то меня, наверное, съедят". Дятлов кружил рядом с берёзой, задрав голову кверху, высматривая на ветке сталкера. Неугомонное создание. Когда он решит бросить это глупое занятие – интересный вопрос, но Зонов надеется, что как можно быстрее.

Тем временем смеркалось, за час, проведённый на ветке, солнце низко опустилось над горизонтом. "Анатолий Степанович, уйдите, пожалуйста", – взмолился сталкер. Мертвец только поднял голову, откликаясь на своё имя, и продолжил стоять под деревом. Спасение пришло, откуда не ждали, Игорь так и не понял, кто это был, то ли сталкер-самосёл какой, то ли полиция Припяти очухалась. Из окна ближней девятиэтажки некто неизвестный посветил мощным армейским фонарём прямо в лицо бывшему инженеру, тому, естественно, такое действие не понравилось. И так плохо видевший, ослеплённый Дятлов потерялся в пространстве, заскулил и схватился за глаза, кое-как растирая их ладонями. "Извините, пожалуйста, извините, Анатолий Степанович", – бросил мужчина и по темноте убежал в направлении сталкерской ночлежки. Несмотря на опасность, исходящую от Дятлова, его приставучесть и агрессию, он не хотел, чтобы с ним что-то случилось. Никто на самом деле не хотел, все привыкли и считали его неотъемлемой частью зоны. Он, в конце концов, разгоняет мародёров, как может.

Одной из причин, почему Дятлов каждую ночь возвращался домой (окромя привычного с прошлой жизни режима сна), была его нелюбовь к темноте, ведь в ней он почти ничего не видел, приходилось ориентироваться на нюх и другие чувства. С большим трудом сегодня он добрался до квартиры, несколько раз падая на лестнице. Возвратившись в квартиру, Степанович первым же делом устроился на своём диване. За окном ярко светила одинокая, окутанная серыми облаками луна. Сегодняшний день ему не понравился, стало как-то погано на душе. Хотя, у него-то какая к чёрту душа. От того грустно, что не любят его люди. Не легка жизнь после смерти, больше нечего сказать.

*******

...Знаете, сегодня после интервью мне предложили отправиться в Припять вместе с экскурсионной группой, своими глазами увидеть, что стало с городом. Я, конечно, староват для таких поездок, да и здоровье в последнее время совершенно не радует, но... Это же Припять. Мой город. Я его до сих пор люблю и храню бережно воспоминания о нём. Кто знает, сколько мне осталось? Может, это мой последний шанс увидеть его. Я согласился...

*******

Ужасное зрелище открывалось перед моими глазами: всё заброшено, запущено, дома стоят с битыми окнами, улицы превратились в джунгли. Не узнаю я ни "Полесье", ни "Лазурный", ни городскую пристань. Это больнее всего, видеть, как то, что ты, считай, строил своими руками, превратилось в руины. Теперь и клумб-то не видно, как заросли, а я помню, как когда-то здесь всюду были посажены розы. И когда-то Припять утопала в розах. Вся-вся...

*******

Станция встретила туманом, прохладно было утром. Мы стояли на смотровой площадке всей группой, рядом памятник ликвидаторам аварии. Ничего я не чувствовал, кроме грусти и щемящей боли в груди. Я внимательнее вглядывался в большую чёрную коробку, которой накрыли блок – саркофаг, или как это по-научному "Укрытие-1"? – переминался с ноги на ногу, опираясь на трость. Экскурсовод рассказывала всё то, что мне было известно на личном опыте, потому я её не слушал. Из этого транса меня вывел чей-то нервный вздох, более похожий на крик. "Всё в порядке, он нас трогать не будет, он туристов не трогает, не бойтесь". _"Кто это, он?"_ – подумалось мне, и я решил посмотреть, кого они все так испугались. Сначала в тумане было видно плохо, но потом он вышел ближе к площадке, и тут я забыл обо всём, о чём до этого думал. Это был... Дятлов. Анатолий Степанович, мой бывший зам главного инженера... Боже мой.

Анатолий окинул хорошо мне знакомым хмурым взглядом туристов, экскурсовода, а потом и меня. На мне он остановился, поредевшие брови его поползли вверх, на лице отразилось удивление и еле уловимая безмолвная радость. Мы смотрели друг на друга с секунду, а потом он вдруг пошёл ко мне. "Видите, он ближе подходить не бу- А- Н-не паникуйте, пожалуйста, всё под контролем!". Группа отошла за памятник, прячась от мертвеца, – "Виктор Петрович, Виктор Петрович, идите сюда!". Но я стоял. Я слышал, как Толя что-то бормочет по дороге, как от быстрого шага тяжелее хрипит. Когда мы поравнялись с ним на площадке, наконец, я пришёл в себя.

Вот он Дятлов. Настоящий, живой. Хотя, ну, как живой, оживший труп, будто в фантастике, чесслово. Скажет кто – не поверишь, а тут собственными глазами вижу – Дятлов. Сухой, грязный, кожа вся почерневшая, глаза потемневшие, одежда ободранная. Никогда бы его не смог вообразить таким. Наверное, глупо это, но мне тоже было радостно в этот момент, видеть его и чувствовать, что вот он перед тобой – кусочек из прошлого, какой никакой, но живой, потрогать его можно, поговорить кое-как. Как во сне, только лучше. Анатолий фыркал и бегал серыми глазами по земле, боясь, наверное, взглянуть на меня.

– Анатолий Степанович, – он, как по указке, поднял голову. – Я так рад вас видеть, – он замычал, точно застеснялся, стал собираться с силами, чтобы говорить.

– **Товарищ Брюханов... Я... Я-я... Не-е... Не виноват. Я не... Виноват,** – плохо говорил Толя, выжимал из себя каждое слово. Я закрыл рот ладонью, очень хотелось плакать, ком встал в горле. – **М-мы... Мы сделали всё... Что могли... Всё... Что могли...** – я сделал усилие и подошёл к нему на пару шагов, но он метнулся от меня, как-то виновато глядя в глаза. Я потянулся к нему рукой, он засипел и отпрянул снова. – **Я... Я за ней присмотрю... Присмотрю... До свида... ния... Вик... тор... Ви... тя...**

Попрощавшись со мной, Анатолий просто ушёл. Растворился в тумане, оставив на моих щеках слёзы.

*******

...Я никогда не пожалел о той поездке, даже несмотря на то, что здоровье она мне подпортила. Да что там! Всего ничего, мне всё равно терять нечего. Давно уже одной ногой в гробу. Зато я увиделся с городом и с ним. Жалко мне Дятлова, ему там так одиноко, но он человек сильный – _обещался за станцией присмотреть в моё отсутствие_ – будет присматривать, _я в нём уверен. На него мне оставить не страшно. Уезжая из Припяти, я понял, что оставил там не только дом, но и душу. **А это ведь хорошо, что у города есть душа, да?..**_


End file.
